Character Page Coding/Alessandra D'Martin
Information Appearance Alessa is a very pretty young woman. She stands at 5'8", a reasonable height, and carries herself very confidently. Alessa also possesses her mum's brown hair and her da's brown eyes, which are the only things she inherited from them. She usually wears jeans, t-shirt, and flats, but will wear her work uniform when needed. Alessa easily catches the eyes of guys and is aware of that, but doesn't let that get in her way. She is graceful, something born from years of dance, and her hands are callused from her art and music. Alessa is modeled by Lindsey Stirling. History On March 14th, Alessandra Emily D'Martin was born to Alexandra and Daniel in London's Royal Hospital. She was their second child and would turn out to be the second out of thirteen total. The one ahead of Alessandra was Erik, a 10-year-old boy, who completely and utterly adored his younger sister. Alessandra was three when the rest of their siblings started coming along, with Gabriella, and twins being the first three. However, soon, tradgey would strike the D'Martin after the youngest, a newborn, entered the world. Alexandra and Daniel were killed in a car accident one night by a drunk driver, effectively orphaning their children. Well, not quite orphaning, but getting Daniel's parents stuck with raising thirteen children, with only 13-year-old Erik, six-year-old Alessandra, and three-year-old Gabriella to help. And yet again, disaster would strike the family. Daniel's parents also passed away, four years later, leaving now 17-year-old Erik, 10-year-old Alessandra, 7-year-old Gabriella, among the rest of their family. Erik made the hardest descion that he would ever make and put the rest of his siblings up for adoption, keeping only Alessandra. And that would set the stage for the rest of Alessa's life. Alessa started at Hogwarts, staying out of trouble, doing her homework, etc. She was sorted into Slytherin and thrived there, remaining focused on one goal: To become a Healer. Over the years, Alessa would slowly connect with her yearmates, even, once drawing them out of boredom. However, in her fifth year, everything changed for Alessa. She met Madan, a fifth year Lion, and a musician as well in the halls by accident and that meeting slowly started to shape the young girl. Alessa knew her feelings for him were true, however, what she didn't know was how he felt about her. And so she continued, meeting Alyss, Jasper, Joan Arcrow, among other students in and out of her year. Also, during her fifth year, Alessa was selected as Slytherin's girl prefect and thrived in the position. She continued, passing her OWLs with fairly good scores and continuing on to pursue the path of becoming a Healer. Her sixth year was uneventful and it was her seventh year that brought more changes along. Head girl, news of one of her friends getting engaged, Madan dating other girls, correspondce with Gabriella, and meeting the young woman who would become one of her best friends: Melody. Alessa has now graduated Hogwarts and works as a Healer at St. Mungo's, in charge of the Creature-Induced Injury ward. She was very quickly promoted, having survived and worked overtime during the Scrofungulus epidemic that happened earlier that summer. Alessa lost Erik in the epidemic and has slowly grown closer to Madan, finally hoping that he realizes exactly how much she likes him after she had even told him face to face over lunch one day. Personality Alessa has always been focused and wise. She is cunning, and delicate, but to what extent? Growing up the second of thirteen, Alessa also quickly developed maturity and her caring nature appeared as well. She is a natural leader, but is known for making mistakes. She'll accept those mistakes and continue to try her best in everything that she does. Alessa rarely insults people, and is known for caring more about those she calls friends than otherwise. However, she's started to draw into herself more. She is not as outgoing any more, nor is she as trusting. Add to that her familial losses and you've got a downhill spiral. Trivia Word Bubble Coding } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #1A471A |Font Size 5 = 3 }} Character Page